Visage
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Temari contemplates the different faces of Shikamaru.


Visage

Temari hated and loved the winter season. It was the time of year that allowed her to wear other clothing, such as the traditional ao-dai, but also because it was so cold. Not to mention that it was also the sandstorm season which meant that nobody in Suna came out of their houses. This meant spending "quality" time with her younger brothers. Not that she didn't mind spending time with them but… well after Kankuro cried when he couldn't find a part for Karasu and Gaara started baking cookies rabidly, Temari knew it was time to get out of the house. Fast.

So, she decided to do a little Christmas shopping in Konoha. Not only would she be able to see her friends but also shop without her brothers knowing what she got them. She thought it would be rather comforting to walk down the white streets of Konoha, her feet crunching in the snow. She enjoyed the snow in Konoha because it never snowed in Suna. Suna was always bitterly cold, not sparkling cold. Today however, she wished she were back in Suna with her crazy brothers.

People would not stop looking at her and commenting on her attire. Honestly, did they know nothing about Suna? She would have to talk to Tsunade-sama about sending a liaison to Suna to gather cultural information. It wasn't like she was wearing something risqué. All the ao-dai consisted of was long pants with a long sleeved dress-like over shirt and she usually liked to wear a sari to protect her ears from the cold. The colors she was wearing weren't obscene, just light blue pants and light blue butterflies on the white overtop and a blue sari around her head.

She stopped as she heard another comment about her. She was a strong person, both mentally and physically but after awhile, words get to people. For the first time since her initial arrival in Konoha before the Chuunin exams, she never felt so alienated from the village. She had just arrived the previous evening and now worry crept up into her heart. If the villagers gossiped about her, what would her friends say? Would they look down upon her too? She reached for her sari and clutched the fabric around her neck when she heard a voice behind her,

"Temari?"

The woman turned around happier but also more terrified at the sight of the man standing behind her. He still wore all black but the usual jounin vest was now replaced with what looked like a warm winter coat. His black eyes looked at her curiously with a sparkle of hope maybe? This was a look she had never seen in him before. Even his pineapple ponytail seemed different. He looked taller as well. Now she had to tilt her head a bit to look properly into his eyes. Never before had she done that. It most certainly had been awhile…

"Temari? Is that you?"

The question was repeated and this time, despite her self conscious self, she couldn't help but give him her famous smirk.

And he gave his right back.

He led her to a café where he ordered hot chocolate for the both of them. When he returned to their table she had lowered the sari, revealing her hair in its natural form.

They sipped their drinks quietly while she freaked out about what to say. Usually, words came to her like lightning when it came to the shadow ninja but today… it seemed that today was an off day.

"What brings you to Konoha?"

He wasn't being rude, just curious. Her appearance was rather unexpected but it was her duty to begin their roundabout game of questioning.

"Does it matter?"

He smirked, recognizing that the checkered flag had been waved.

"Well, when a Suna kunochi suddenly appears out of the blue, I think it's my business to know."

She frowned, confused by his statement but still continuing their game.

"I thought you just went out on mission, not gathered information."

"I still go out on missions and now I gather info on other villages."

Her jaw dropped but it quickly closed as she gave him an honest smile.

"Congratulations. Your face is a deer's right? Or perhaps a silly pineapple one?"

He didn't reply but took a sip of his hot chocolate, smiling. It was nice to see his smile again. She hadn't seen it in so long.

"Your attire is different than usual."

The switch in conversation threw her a bit. She blushed out of embarrassment, her eyes averting his.

"It is the customary attire for women in Suna during the winter. The cold and sandstorms are harsh. It would be difficult to dress otherwise."

There was a pause before he responded to her.

"I think it compliments you much better than your usual attire."

She looked up at him shocked. As she watch the rosy color on his cheeks deepen, his eyes studying the swirling chocolate in his hands, she became relieved. She had nothing to worry about, her attire didn't matter to him and if it didn't matter to him than it wouldn't matter to her friends. The people on the streets could just go off and think what they wanted. His opinion mattered the most.

"Thank you." She murmured as his eyes met hers causing her cheeks to flush.

They stared at each other shyly for a moment, as if they had just taken their first glance at each other. Her rough exterior completely faded and his bored, lazy look was replaced with a soft, gentle one. She felt her stomach churn and her face become redder and she shyly looked away. Well, this was new- Temari no Sabaku being shy. But, it almost as if they hadn't seen him in her life before and she was catching the eye of a handsome man. Did she just refer to him as handsome? Maybe she wouldn't have been this crazy if she stayed in Suna…

"Would you like to stay at my place? There's a blizzard coming supposedly. It would be rather troublesome to stay in a hotel…"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Had any other man proposed that, she would have killed him on spot but she knew the man in front of her was not trying to get her in bed. He too chivalrous to even bring up the subject. He was glancing at her expectantly as he took a sip of his hot chocolate and she met his gaze as he brought the cup down from his lips.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

-----------------------

Temari tried to recall the last time they had treated each other so courteously. They had their moments but today was a record. Not a witty or snide remark had been made at all and they were taking comfort in each other's silence as they walked back from the hotel to his apartment. He was even carried some of her bags, which left her with her fan and the shopping bags. He was showering now, which left her to change slowly, thinking. When was the first time they met? Ah yes, at the Chuunin exams. The first time she saw his face was as a passing thought, inspecting competition in the exam room. The second took place at the exams as well but his face was intense, wrapped up in the fight as he fought the sound-nin.

The third was most defiantly the most significant. The day of the finals when he was forced into the arena, thanks to Naruto. She laughed at the memory. It was defiantly humorous looking back but at the time, she was annoyed. That quickly changed when he dodged her first attack. Then she became excited. As the battle went on and as she began to observe him more, she became enthralled with the fight. She had never been challenged the way he challenged her in her entire life. Even if she had tried to spar with Gaara, it would have been futile. At the time, she perceived Gaara as a genius but now she recognized him as intelligent. No, the only true genius she had ever met was the man in the shower. She only recognized that fact however after he gave up on their fight and for some reason, she knew they would cross paths again.

She sighed as she heard the water in the next room turn off and quickly pulled her pajama shirt on over her head, now fully dressed. She sat on his bed and allowed her back to release and fall back onto the soft bed. She stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. When was the fourth? When she saved him from that Sound-nin right? The face she first saw was one she would have never expected. Scared, confused, grateful all mixed into one. She didn't think it was possible to pull off such a jumble of emotions at once, and she had seen many different emotions in her life. The later on, the fifth face. This time his visage held tears, determination, and resolve. She learned from him that day that maybe everything she thought to be true was wrong. Maybe ninja are allowed to have emotion and maybe it made them stronger, not weaker.

The next time they met was when she and her brothers were leaving Konoha. He was the only one to say goodbye. She smiled wistfully at the memory of calling him a Crybaby. Later that day, Gaara told her that he wanted to become Kazekage and more importantly called her sister. If Shikamaru had seen her, he would have called her a Crybaby. Her other memories of him became blurred after that. He looked the same- bored, uninterested, an occasional smirk and a smile once in a blue moon.

She curled up into a ball and stared at him as he came out of the bathroom startled.

"What?" She asked quietly. This was a new face too, that made eight. She had never seen him with his hair down. She had to admit this time that he was rather handsome with the tips of his raven black hair brushing his collarbone. She had always wondered what he looked like without a shirt on and it was just as she thought. He didn't have a six pack and he wasn't so skinny that his ribs showed. He was just normal looking. Looks can be deceiving and she knew without a doubt that he was strong, even if his body didn't show it.

"Nothing. Never mind." He replied as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a light blue t-shirt and slipped it on. the sleeves weren't long enough to cover the tattoo on his right arm however. She frowned, wanted to examine it. He walked over to the bed and sat down, staring at her. She didn't see the look on his face as she sat up, pushing up his right sleeve. She traced the tattoo with her index finger slowly, as if she was carving it into his skin.

"Did it hurt?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No."

"I'm surprised you became an ANBU. I am proud though." She looked up at him and she saw a new face, a proud one, as his chest swelled with pride.

"Thanks. It was troublesome but worth it."

She had to laugh at his words. "When is something not troublesome for you?"

He shrugged his should her in reply, smiling. She shook her head and looked up at him again and his face changed. His face became softer but solemn and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She saw his hand reach towards her face but did nothing to stop him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and her mind told him to beat the crap out of him but for some reason his face was too captivating. She had never seen such a tender look that if she moved, she was afraid she would break his visage. Then his lips connected with hers and conscious thought left her.

----------------

Soft caress.

Whispered words.

Wet clothes clinging.

Damp hair in hands.

Butterfly kisses.

Receiving little,

But wanting more.

Tranquility.

----------------

Temari woke to the sun shining on her face seeing Shikamaru's eyes gaze at her lovingly. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and opened them again as his lips drew away from her. She took the hand that was on his bare chest and ran her fingers through his hair. She wished that she could stay like this forever, his face gazing upon her as though she were a goddess. She knew better thought and realized that not only did she need a shower but her clothes were still clinging her skin. Shikamaru's habits were catching onto her though and she stayed where she was, returning his lovelorn gaze.

"Shikamaru?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do I have many faces?"

He paused before answering her. "Yes."

"Hmm… do you like them?"

"Some… more than others. But I- I love them all regardless."

There was a pause as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You have many faces too. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love them all too. All 10 of them."


End file.
